Para siempre es nuestro hoy
by EsmeRadcliffe
Summary: Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, Harry y envejecer.


_**Desclaimer:** Los personajes del gran mundo de HP y sus locaciones no me pertenecen, sino a la gran J. K. Rowling y la WB. Sí fueran míos, seguramente la historia habría tenido otro final, pero bueno, ésto es sin fines de lucro, solo por simple diversión._

 _Ahora, éste One_Shot está basado en lo que sucedió en el Bosque de Dean luego de que Hermione les salvara del Valle de Godric. Utilicé los diálogos de la película, porque son más encantadores que los del libro xD_

 _Va dedicado a mi melli, Marilyn, como su regalo de San Valentín. Además a todas aquellas personas que piensan que Harry debió quedarse con Hermione._

 _Sin más que decir, todos a leer /o/_

* * *

 **Para siempre es nuestro hoy**

Releyó la primera línea de su libro Historia de la Magia sin haber entendido una sola palabra de lo que tenía escrito y es que su concentración se encontraba en otro lado, su compañero de viaje hacía rato que se encontraba fuera consiguiendo alimentos y el día comenzaba a oscurecer. Dejó el objeto de lado para cubrirse mejor con la cobija y así salir de la tienda donde se estaban ocultando.

Sintió el clima gélido del Bosque de Dean en sus mejillas, el vaporcillo de su aliento se vio difuminado tan pronto como soltó el suspiro y se sujetó el pedazo de tela en un muñón sobre el pecho, paseando la vista de un lado al otro sin hallar ninguna pista de aquel muchacho. Dio tres pasos en línea recta, separándose del refugio que compartían y ampliando su terreno de búsqueda.

El corazón bombeaba la sangre con mayor velocidad a medida que los minutos pasaban, agudizó el oído captando el tenue sonido de pequeñas ramas romperse al ser pisadas y rebuscó su varita entre las telas que le cubrían el cuerpo. A pesar de los hechizos protectores, no podía confiarse bajo ningún motivo y aquello la hizo tragar saliva luego de apretar los labios; los tiempos de guerra no tenían fin.

Giró bruscamente ante una exhalación a su espalda, su varita erguida se encajó en la mejilla de un hombre con unos brillantes ojos verdes, a tal acción le acompañó la sorpresa, seguida de cerca por la diversión del chico — También me da gusto verte, Hermione — sonrió el azabache tras levantar las manos y esperar a que la castaña bajara su arma, la muchacha le miró con alivio y enfado a la vez.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — argumentó guardando la varita en su manga derecha, mantenía el ceño fruncido averiguando que su compañero no tuviera alguna lesión e intentara ocultársela; Harry se estremeció bajo la inspección y se adelantó a responder antes de que sufriera por otro discurso de Hermione.

— Fui por algo de comer… — desató un par de cuerdas que mantenía en el cinturón para elevar a un par de liebres que les servirían durante los siguientes días — nos estamos quedando sin provisiones y aquí no hay ninguna villa en varios kilómetros a la redonda — acercó los dedos a las mejillas sonrosadas de la bruja — No creerás que puedes librarte tan fácil de mí, ¿cierto?

La boca de Hermione se quedó sin fluido y antes de que pudiera recuperar el habla, lanzó su cuerpo hacia el del Gryffindor con el fin de sentirle cerca, aferró las manos a la espalda de Harry y éste le correspondió el abrazo dejando que las presas cayeran con un ruido sordo al suelo. El hombre de la cicatriz cerró los ojos apretando el delicado cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo; tras años de esconderse el miedo a ser encontrados era cada vez mayor.

— Ya no estamos seguros aquí — se escuchó el murmullo de la castaña. La separó un momento de su pecho besándole la frente, le tomó de la mano encontrándola cálida para entrelazarla con sus dedos y se agachó lo suficiente para recuperar la cena. — Lo sé, pero cualquier otro sitio es peor que éste.

Ambos entraron a la seguridad de la tienda donde podía escucharse la distorsión del radio, parecía que minutos antes lo estuvieran manipulando para encontrar alguna estación que pudiera mantenerles informados. Hermione soltó la mano del "elegido" a fin de tomar el aparato y sintonizar el canal que tan bien conocían, Harry se dirigió a la cocina comenzando con su tarea de preparar una de las liebres y un poco de té.

La muchacha dejó que la tienda se llenara con una melodía conocida por los dos, "Queen" cambió transmisiones inusuales por un agradable ambiente que manejaba la misma pregunta que se hacían a diario, ¿quién quiere vivir para siempre? Ellos se encontraban bajo el acecho de los seguidores de Voldemort, y siendo cazados por los miembros de la Orden.

Abandonar la guerra cuando más cerca estaban de terminarla, había ocasionado el descontento de la gente que pelaba contra el Mago Oscuro y la dicha de aquel ser corrompido por la creación de Horrocruxes. Los jóvenes magos conocían las consecuencias de aquella decisión, pero sus ganas de seguir viviendo, aunque fuera por un par de años más, había ganado por sobre la carga tan grande que Harry llevaba sobre sus hombros.

— There's no chance for us, it's all decided for us, this world has only one sweet moment set aside for us — murmuró el azabache dejando que la carne de liebre se cocinara con una de las relucientes llamas que Hermione adoraba crear. La miró desde el otro lado de la estancia, la Gryffindor mantenía los ojos puestos en él y fueron acercándose ante el movimiento de sus labios.

— Who wants to live forever, who dares to love forever, when love must die — Hermione continuó con las siguientes líneas de la canción y los pasos que les separaban fueron reduciendo, pronto se encontraron de frente y Harry dejó que sus manos reposaran en la cintura de su mejor amiga. Hermione enlazó los dedos por detrás del cuello del chico y se movieron muy suavemente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Dejaron que la letra siguiera sonando a su espalda al compartir un suave beso.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — musitó el ojiverde una vez que pudieron separarse. La castaña asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Como si hubiera sido ayer.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Harry despertó con el sonido del agua hirviendo, su cuerpo agarrotado por haber dormido un par de días y es que el encuentro con Voldemort en el Valle de Godric les había tomado por sorpresa. Se levantó intentando mover cada miembro, tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, se puso de pie para ir en busca de Hermione. Al salir de la tienda se encontró con un bello paisaje cubierto de nieve._

 _—_ _Wow — fue lo único que pudo decir después de haber encontrado a su amiga leyendo en la base de uno de los árboles._

 _—_ _¿Te sientes mejor? — levantó la mirada de su ejemplar de "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" para fijarla en el azabache, lo encontró levemente confundido hasta que se volvió hacia ella. La inercia lo hizo mover la cabeza de abajo en un movimiento lento a modo de respuesta._

 _—_ _Ésta vez te luciste Hermione — siguió caminando a paso lento, tomando lugar en el árbol que se hallaba de frente a su compañera de viaje._

 _—_ _El Bosque de Dean, vine una vez con mis padres — veía los movimientos del chico con cautela, respiró profundo antes de continuar — hace años; así lo recordaba, los árboles, el río, todo — dejó que sus ojos dieran un pequeño recorrido a su alrededor, viajando al tiempo en que acampaba con los seres a quienes borró la memoria — Nada ha cambiado._

 _Harry se abrazó por un momento a fin de infundirse calor, abrió la boca para responder cuando Hermione se le adelantó con una media sonrisa — No es cierto, claro, cambió todo — suspiró evitando los ojos de su amigo — Si trajera a mis padres no reconocerían nada, ni el río, ni los árboles… y tampoco a mí — cerró un momento los ojos dejando que el dolor la abandonara — Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, Harry y envejecer._

 _La miraba con intensidad, jamás se habría imaginado recibir una petición tan sincera como esa y menos proviniendo de parte de la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, deseaba responder en ese momento, pero todo se le vino a la mente como un vendaval. La gente luchando para librarse de Voldemort, las muertes que había presenciado, los sacrificios de la chica frente a él para acompañarlo y el caos general en el mundo mágico._

 _Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Hermione le explicaba el paradero del hombre que encontraron en una fotografía de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Al momento en que le extendió el libro para que lo tomara, fue cuando la razón le hizo reaccionar al recibirlo, miró la foto con interés y se fijó en su interlocutora — Sí, Hermione._

 _—_ _No, Harry, he encontrado mucha información referente a éste hombre, estoy segura que existe una conexión entre él y Vol… — cuando el chico la escuchó iniciar con su perorata, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha para cubrirle la boca con las manos. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que calmó su desbocado corazón, bajó los dedos hacia los hombros de la castaña. — No, Hermione, he dicho que sí._

 _A Hermione se le abrieron de más los ojos por la magnitud de aquella respuesta, estaba consciente de haberla lanzado al aire, pues su amigo tenía la responsabilidad de llevar la paz a toda la comunidad mágica — ¿E… estás seguro de…?_

 _—_ _Sí, no me hagas pensarlo mucho. Nos quedaremos y envejeceremos juntos — los jóvenes sellaron su promesa con un abrazo interminable._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Finalizó la canción luego de que el azabache obligara a Hermione a dar una vuelta, así podría retenerla en sus brazos, Harry volvió a capturar los labios de su amada en un tierno beso. Luego de ese momento en las afueras de su tienda de campaña, hace cinco años, no le importó haber perdido su varita y mucho menos que en la radio los hubieran anunciado como traidores y cobardes. Se permitió vivir como un hombre normal al lado de su esposa y lejos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la guerra.

— Huele delicioso — la castaña se permitió acariciar la barba naciente del moreno, adoraba aquella sensación rasposa en su piel. Harry la miró con cierta picardía y levantó una ceja sin dejar de sonreírle. — Es el aroma de un hombre, querida.

— Aunque esté de acuerdo con esa analogía, no me refería a ti. La liebre ya debe estar lista — rió por lo bajo dejando que un Harry alarmado fuera a la cocina a salvar su creación. Lo siguió hasta ese apartado de la tienda y rebuscó los platos y cubiertos; el ojiverde sonrió por no haber permitido que se estropeara la cena. Uno frente al otro se permitieron una cena llena de miradas cómplices y roces delicados entre sus dedos.

Hermione y Harry vivían lo más tranquilos que podían permitirse, con cientos de personas buscándolos a veces estaban tentados a volver, pero en esos pequeños detalles que compartían, el ojiverde sabía que al darle la espalda a toda su gente, se estaba regalando un poco más de vida y es aquello lo que más adoraba de haberla compartido con Hermione, su castaña de ojos miel y cabello revuelto que nunca había pensado en abandonarlo.

Aquella noche se amaron con la mayor de las pasiones, Hermione amaba saberlo entregado completamente a ella, lejos de mortífagos, de los horrocruxes, de Voldemort. En ese momento solo existían Harry y Hermione y la sorpresa que estaba por revelarle. Descansó la cabeza en el pecho de su amante, repasando el contorno de su cuello con la punta de los dedos, rozó la nariz en la piel del azabache.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Mmmm?

— Estoy embarazada.

* * *

 _Espero que al llegar aquí, haya sido porque lo leyeron y no porque se apresuraron en llegar al final xD en fin, confío en que lo hayan disfrutado. Feliz Valentín y nos leemos en otro fic._

 _Ciao, ciao!_


End file.
